Ujian di Konoha High School tentang Sengoku Basara
by Saika Tsuruhime
Summary: Naruto de-ka-ka sedang menghadapi ujian yang GaJe, yaitu ujian tentang Sengoku Basara. Pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh mereka pun beragam. Penasaran? Saksikan saja di TKP. Mind Read and Review?


Sambutan hangat dari Dua Author.. (Akagane & Saika Tsuruhime)

Akagane: "Haloooo~! Lagi apa? WHAAT~! Lagi mati? *ditabok Readers*

Reader(s): "Sialan lu ya, Akagane!"

Akagane: "Ya ya.. Sorry and Forgive me..! Saya bawakan cerita GaJe yang aneh dari saya.. Kapan-kapan ajak Saya ke Amerika ya~! *ditendang Reader(s) seketika*

Reader(s): "Siapa yang ngajak lu, Akagane? Ganti orang dulu gih, untuk sambutannya! Saika Tsuruhime, cepat gantikan posisi Akagane untuk sementara waktu!"

Saika Tsuruhime: "Baiklah.." *ngikat Akagane di tiang bendera upacara untuk sementara waktu* "Ehem-ehem.. READER(S)-READER(S) YANG SAYA HOR**MATI**-" *dihajar Reader(s) karena menekankan kata 'mati'* "Eh-eh, Gomen gomen! Bukan untuk menyinggung! Cuma mau manas-manasin suasana.." *dihajar Reader(s) lagi*

Reade(s): "Sama aja parahnya!"

Saika Tsuruhime: "Gomen ne.. Ya sudah. Kali ini, Saya akan membawakan cerita yang 99,99,99,99,9-" *dibekap Reader(s) karena ngomongnya gak selesai-selesai* "Gomen lagi deh.. Kali ini, Saya akan membawakan cerita yang 99,99,99% **BUKAN BUATAN SAYA! **Melainkan buatan teman Facebook Saya, yakni yang bernama** TRINA HIGRANI A GUMIHO. **SPESIAL THANK'S FOR SHE. TERIMA KASIH ATAS IZINNYA UNTUK MEN-COPAS CERITANYA DARI FACEBOOK KE DUNIA FANFIC! Thank you very much!Silahkan add teman Facebook Saya yang satu ini~! Tenang.., Trin-chan baik kok! Gak bakal makan kalian~" *Saika Tsuruhime dijitak Trin-chan* "Dan sebenarnya.. Ini cerita pingin dimasukin di Cross-over. Tapi, entah kenapa Saya ga niat.. Dan juga.. Jika Anda tidak tau Akagane itu siapa, jangan tanya Saya! Karena Saya juga nggak tau Akagane asalnya dari mana.. #plaak!# Tanyakan saja pada teman Facebook Saya. Yakni **Trina Higrani A Gumiho**~"

Akagane: "Sialan lu ya, Saika Tsuruhime!"

Saika Tsuruhime: "Dan lagi.. Bagi yang mempunyai FanFic seperti ini, sebenarnya **TIDAK MEN-COPAS CERITA DARI FANFIC YANG DIKARANG ANDA! **Mungkin Trin-chan terinspirasi dari FanFic yang pernah dia baca.. Dan juga.. Kesamaan alur cerita, teks cerita, dan lain sebagainya DIKARENAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN! Mungkin memang sama dengan FanFic yang pernah Saya baca. Paham?"

Akagane: "Ya sudah. Karena Saya malas lama-lama, jadi, langsung saja kita saksikan di TKP!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Ingat~! Sengoku Basara Punya Capcom, Naruto punya Masashi-san, dan cerita ini 99,99,99% **BUKAN BUATAN SAYA **(Saika Tsuruhime)! Melainkan buatan teman Facebook Saya, **Trina Higrani A Gumiho**. Sisanya Saya edit.. Hehehe..

Warning: MEGA OOC, kalimat (mungkin) banyak yang tidak efektif, GaJe, kesalahan EYD bertebaran di mana-mana, de-el-el-es-be yang dapat Anda temukan setelah membaca cerita ini.. Dan yang paling penting.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

A.N.: Kita gunakan kode ya..

Author 1: Akagane

Author 2: Saika Tsuruhime

**Happy Enjoyed for Read this Story/FanFic.. ^_^**

**And.. Read and Review, plis~!**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yang diketahui bernama Konoha High School.. (Reader(s): "Mo dongeng? Ora iso..! Cepat, ga usah banyak bacot!") Ok, langsung saja.

"Naruto~ Kamu sudah belajar?" tanya seorang perempuan yang berambut warna pink dan berjidat lebar dengan suara Ultrasonik (?). *Author 2 dihajar Sakura*

"Ooh.. Sakura-chan. Sudah donk." jawab cowok yang ditanya tadi yang berambut kuning landak. *Author 1 & 2 dijitak Naruto*

"Aduh Sakura.. Engga usah nyaring kali suaranya..! Gue lagi belajar nih.. " kata makhluk putih (bukan pocong. Maksudnya badannya putih pucat gitu..) yang merasa terusik akan kedatangan alien berambut pink plus berjidat lebar yang menanyai temannya menggunakan suara Ultrasonik. (?) *Author 2 dihajar Sakura (lagi)*

" Gomen Sai." jawab Sakura yang tampang luarnya nyesel. Padahal dalam hati Sakura senang setengah mati karena balas dendamnya terhadap Sai berhasil juga. Dalam hati Sakura berkata: _'Akhirnya berhasil juga balas ngegangguin Sai! Mwahahaha~'_

"Oh iya Sai.. Kamu emang kenapa sampai nggak belajar kemarin?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kemarin gue baca cerita gaje dari temen gue.. Judulnya -piiip-. " jawab Sai santai. (Maaf. Judul cerita disensorkan demi kebaikan pribadi dan kebaikan umum. (?))

"Sai, itukan cerita Yaoi?" kata Naruto shock berat.

"Gue tahu tempe (?) Naruto.. Gara-gara ketularan virus Author 1 & 2 jadi gitu deh." jawab Sai. Seketika itu juga, Ha-Pe nya berbunyi. Ternyata ada SMS masuk. Isinya: 'S_elamat! Anda mendapatkan bonus hadiah berupa tendangan dari Author 1 dan pukulan dari Author 2! Ini berlaku sampai Anda babak belur. Bonus tidak berbatas waktu. Maka dari itu, bersiap-siaplah! MWAHAHAHAHA~~!'._ Setelah membaca SMS itu secara nyaring dan lantang, Sai keringat dingin, Naruto takut setengah mati, Sakura bengong sangking gak tau mau nge-ekspresiin perasaannya gimana. Bahkan, Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat di dekat Sai langsung pergi ke WC (?). (Reader(s): "Elu mo ngintip Sasuke ya, Author 1 & 2?" Author 1 & 2: "Enak aja! Fitnah besar jangan dibesar-besarkan! HARAM tau!")

* * *

Saat bel tanda ujian dimulai...

"Ya anak-anak, mari kita mulai ujiannya." kata Kakashi yang sewaktu itu berprofesi sebagai guru sambil membagi-bagikan kertas ujian.

Saat Naruto De-ka-ka melihat isi ujian itu.., tak taunya.. SOAL UJIANNYA TENTANG SENGOKU BASARA! SEKALI LAGI, TENTANG SENGOKU BASARA! YEAH~! PUT YA GUNS ON! (?) *Author 1 ditendang* (Author 2: "GYYAAA~~ AUTHOR 1~~ CAPS LOCK NYA JANGAN TERLALU DITEKAN~~!" Author 1:"Berisik lu ah! Nih! Tombol Caps Lock nya sudah gue likin ke keadaan yang normal kok!" Reader(s): "Dua Author yang aneh!") Mari kita lihat pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Karin dan Sai.. (Segini aja dulu. Masa mau nyebutin semua karakternya.)

Pertanyaan 1: Siapa mata kanan sang Dokuganryu?

Naruto: Emang siapa Dokuganryu? Orang gila? (Reader(s) & Masamune FG + Kojuro Fans: "KAMI TINJU DAN HAJAR ELU NARUTO~!")

Sakura: Mata kanan sang Dokuganryu adalah Katakura Kojuro.

Sasuke: Siapa ya..? (Batu) Nii-san ku kali ya..

Hinata: Siapa ya?

Karin: Soal yang sulit banget..!

Sai: Nggg.. Pass aja~!

Pertanyaan 2: Siapakah orang yang berpakaian serba merah (yang agak kekurangan bahan) dengan rambut panjang bewarna coklat muda dan rambutnya diikat dan selalu memanggil tuannya dengan sebutan 'Oyakata-sama'?

Naruto: IBLIS~! Gak salah lagi tuh!

Sakura: SANADA YUKIMURA~!

Sasuke: Setan?

Hinata: Sanada Yukimura-san.

Karin: Itu Guaaa~! Eh, n'tar dulu. Rambut gua bukannya warna merah ya? T'rus, gua rasanya belum pernah manggil orang dengan sebutan 'Oyakata-sama' deh.

Sai: Kakek Danzo~! (?) Bantuin donk~!

Pertanyaan 3: Orangnya imut, rambut diikat dua dan bewarna putih/perak, bersenjata palu besar, periang. Siapakah itu?

Naruto: Itsuki.

Sakura: ITSUKI-CHAN~!

Sasuke: Itu mah, Naruko-chan. Eh, n'tar dulu. Bukannya Naruko-chan warna rambutnya kuning pirang cerah ya? Oh iya.. Mungkin rambut Naruko-chan yang habis dicat warna putih/perak di salon terdekat.. T'rus, kalo dia ngamuk bawa senjata palu yang MEGA nya guede.. Pasti itu!

Hinata: Hanabi? Eh, Saya menyerah deh..

Karin: Gak tau dan gak pernah mau tau..

Sai: Siapa tuh? Belum pernah liat en denger.

Pertanyaan 4: Shinobi dengan rambut bewarna merah dan kadang cerewet. Siapakah dia?

Naruto: Fuuma Kotaro~! Kalau salah, Saya tidak tau~

Sakura: Sarutobi Sasuke~!

Sasuke: Kembaran gue dong. Sarutobi Sasuke..

Hinata: Semua orang yang rambutnya warna merah mungkin.. Walaupun beberapa..

Karin: Rambutnya segimana? Moga jangan gua! Amin~!

Sai: Nyerah.. Penampakan soalnya terlalu mengerikan.. Saya menyerah..

Pertanyaan 5: Siapakah yang membuat cerita ini? Sebutkan 3 orang!

Naruto: Trina-chan, Akagane-chan, dan Tsuru-chan.. Walau Tsuru-chan CoPas ceritanya Trina-chan dan mengubah beberapa kalimat.. Dan sudah dapat izin dari Trina-chan.

Sakura: Sahabat-sahabatku donk. Trin-chan, Akagane, dan Tsuru-chan gitu loh..

Sasuke: Pembuat ide bernama Trina Higrani A Gumiho. Penyampai bernama Akagane. Dan yang men-CoPas yang sudah mendapat izin dari pembuat ide bernama Saika Tsuruhime. Benar kan?

Hinata: Trina-san, Akagane-kun, dan Tsuru-san.

Karin: Orang yang baik sepanjang masa bagi gua, Trina-chan dan musuh gua, Akagane serta Tsuru-chan yang bukan musuh dan juga bukan teman gua.

Sai: Nah~ Gini dong~ Soalnya baru gampang~ Trina-chan, Tsuru-chan, dan Akagane si Naga Kecil.

Akhirnya, bel pun berbunyi, menyatakan bahwa ujian telah selesai. Memang, soal ujiannya hanya berjumlah 5 butir. Karena.. Kalau 20 butir, Saya capek ngetiknya. #plaak!

" Baik anak-anak. Kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian!" perintah Kakashi sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Mendengar perintah itu, anak-anakpun segera mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang ekspresinya khawatir, ada yang (sok) cool, ada yang ekspresinya malas plus ngantuk, ada yang semangat karena yakin jawabannya bener, de-el-el-es-be lainnya..

* * *

Besoknya...

" Berapaan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kertas hasil ujian kemarin.

" Naruto.. Itu mah, nilaimu empat puluh.." jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya (?).

" Wuapaaaa? Kalo kamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

" Empat puluh juga." jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

" Kalo lu Sai?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sampai mau B.A.K. (?)

" Dua puluh. HUUUAAA~~~ MAMI~~~(?) PAPI~~~~ (?) PLEASE FORGIVE MEE~!" jawab Sai sambil nangis GaJe tingkat Dewa dan lebay hingga tak ada yang dapat menyaingi ke-lebay-annya. (?) (Author 1 & 2: "Rasain tu!")

" Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke sambil gandengan (?) (Author 2: "Jangan ngeres lho ya~! Jangan berpikir ngativ~!")

"Empat puluh." jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi biasa saja.

"Karin?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polos bagaikan Kucing (?).

"Dua puluh. Hiks, hiks." jawab Karin sambil nangis.

"Kalo Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang lagi bengong melihat kertas hasil ujiannya.

"Sakura-chan~! Sadar.. Oii sadar..! "kata Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan kencang ala Gray Fullbuster yang berusaha menyadarkan Natsu Dragneel dari Anime/Manga Fairy Tail sewaktu episode di Edolas (?).

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja sadar dari bengongngannya.

" Kamu dapet berapa?" tanya Naruto yang mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

" Dapet.. SERATUS! Hore~~!" jawab Sakura yang tingkat kesenangannya 100% sambil nari Shuffle. (?) (Author 2: "Bener ga tulisannya?")

"Wuihh~ Heeebaaatt~!" komentar Naruto.

"Hebat ei! Selamat ya!" komentar sekaligus puji Sasuke pada Sakura bagaikan datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (?).

"T-te-terima kasih.." ucap Sakura malu setengah mati karena dipuji Sasuke. (Ckckck..)

-THE END-

* * *

Naruto: "Dasar.. Dua Author sialan..!"

Author 1 & 2: "Apa?"

Sakura: "Naruto gak terima karena kalian memberi dia nilai empat puluh.."

Sasuke: "Kan Authornya juga GaJe!"

Sai: "Gua gak terima dapet dua puluh! Kenapa harus sekecil itu?"

Karin: "Truss gua juga~! Hiks!" (TT^TT)

Hinata: "Saya juga.. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke: "GUEE JUGAAA!"

Naruto: "GUA APA LAGI!"

Sakura: "Aku enggak.."

All (minus Author, Sakura, dan Hinata): "Kenapa?"

Author 2: Salah kalian sendiri ngejawab soal segampang itu dengan ngawurnya. Itu kan satu soal kalau benar dikali 20 atau 2. Mau bukti? Coba aja. Nilai max. dalam ujian kan biasanya 100 atau 10. Tinggal dikali 20 atau 2. Jadi, 5 x 20 = 100 dan 5 x 2 = 10. Paham?

Author 1: "Ssstt..! Sudah, Author 2. Ga usah dujelasin! Kapan-kapan aja ngejelasinnya! Yang penting, Anda yang membaca cerita GaJe ini harap di review! Flame, saran, sindiran, pujian, dan de-el-el-es-be lainnya Kami terima. Ya sudah. Saya pergi dulu. Jaa ne! *menghilang ala Sasuke dari SenBasa*

Author 2: "Sekali lagi, review please!" *kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi*


End file.
